Nina Martin
Nina Martin is the main protagonist of House of Anubis despite the fact that she isn't part of Season 3. She was born and raised in the United States of America. Her parents died in a car accident and she then started living with her grandmother, who is more frequently known as Gran. She soon started going to Amun Boarding School in England and began residing in Anubis House. There she met her two best friends, Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. Soon enough, they discovered the mystery of Anubis House when Nina fatally ran into Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, an old lady who claims to have lived in Anubis House when she was younger. When Amber created Sibuna, Nina joined and is one of the original three members and gave her lucky mascot up in the initiation fire. She began a relationship with Fabian but they later broke up. They still had feelings for each other, and soon re-united at the end of Season 2. However, they broke up again because Nina didn't return in Season 3. Eddie Miller is her Osirian, which is a destined protector. At the beginning of Season 3, she decided not to come back to the house because the Chosen One had to stay away from the Osirian to keep everyone safe and because her Gran was ill again. She told Fabian in a letter she still loved him but that they both had to move on because of that. There have been some rumors that she will return although this is currently unconfirmed. She says that nothing or no one will ever change the fact that Fabian was her first love. Nina Martin is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos. 'View the Nina Martin Gallery.' Background When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car accident. As a result of this, she went to live with her Gran in America. She received a scholarship to Anubis House in England (possibly because she is a good academic student, as shown many times). However, due to an international mix-up of some sort, she arrived late. In this boarding school, she first shares a room with Patricia Williamson. Patricia constantly bullied her because she thought Nina was involved in her best friend and former roommate Joy Mercer's departure or "disappearance". Nina then switched rooms and became roommate to Amber Millington, who had fought with Mara Jaffray over Mick Campbell and had been unable to continue sharing a room with her. She comes across as a kind, smart, and forgiving person, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologized and was willing to follow her into the forest despite what Patricia had done to her. She has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian Rutter and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe think looks exactly like her. She is also a member of Sibuna, founded by herself, Fabian and Amber. In the Season One finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One, not Joy as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the Cup while Joy could not; this can only happen at a specific time every twenty-five years. The legend of the Cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00pm, which is the nineteenth hour and Nina was born at 7:00am. For some reason, Sarah knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the Chosen One almost as soon as she met her. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot after protesting Amber's idea. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society to gain immortality. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara and Amber organize for the end of term, also known as "End-of-Term Prom". Nina and Fabian are chosen as Prom King and Queen by Amber, who always wanted to be Queen but decided Nina deserved it. They dance and the Cup is shown under the stage. In Season Two, she discovers she has a counterpart, like the sun and the moon. This person is called the Osirian. It was rumored the Osirian would be Fabian but Senkhara thought it would be Eddie Miller. It turns out Eddie is the Osirian, leading to him being protective of Nina. She sees many ghosts in this series and Sarah, who has died, contacts her through the dollhouse. She has a rivalry with Joy due to Joy's romantic advances for Fabian. They were prompted to discuss how their relationship was going and they broke up. Nina was heartbroken when she saw Fabian kiss Joy, but they got back together in the series two finale. In Season 3, it was discovered during the summer that Nina and Eddie had to be kept apart. Nina didn't get in contact with anyone except Eddie. Fabian and Nina were going to have an American date but Fabian never got there because the plane ticket was too expensive. Amber, Patricia, and Joy think that Nina wasn't responding to anyone because of Fabian not getting to America, but they were wrong. Mr. Sweet comes to the House, and him and Trudy announce Nina will not be coming back and that is all the information they know. Nina soon contacts and chats with Fabian online using "Chumchatter" and Nina said that Eddie has a letter for Fabian that she wrote but Edde lost it and Fabian thinks that Eddie's hiding something. Fabian sneaks into Victor's office during class and finds Nina's file that has information about the Chosen One that he takes and steals. Him and Patricia soon discover that Eddie has Nina's locket. Patricia then sneaks onto Eddie's laptop and Nina sent Eddie a message that says they can't be together anymore so Patricia and Fabian suspect that Eddie and Nina had a summer romance and Nina's given Eddie the locket to remember her by. Soon at the end of House of Arrivals/House of Presents, it is said that the Chosen One and Osirian can't be together after Fabian almost beats up Eddie in front of the Anubis House students. Eddie and Fabian find the letter in Eddie's shoe and Eddie leaves Fabian to read it. Fabian can't bring himself to read it and he asks Amber to read it to him in House of Truth/House of Hieroglyphs. In the letter Nina explained she had decided not to come back to the house because the Chosen One had to stay away from the Osirian and because her Gran was ill again. She told him she'll always love her first love, but urged Fabian to move on. In House of Awakening/House of Sarcophagi, Fabian lures Mr. Sweet away from his office saying that he misses Nina. Relationships 'Fabian Rutter' (2011-present; Best Friend, Ex-Boyfriend) Nina's diary: ''"Fabian is kind of geek-chic, he's really sweet to me."'' Fabian was the first person to be nice to Nina when she arrived at the house. He had a love at first sight.They always sneak out together to try to figure out the mystery of the house, sometimes along with Amber to begin with, but it later becomes a more group thing. Fabian offered his robe to her when she was cold. It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is "geek-chic" and he's sweet. It is always hinted that in season one that they like each other more than friends and Amber called them "Romeo and Juliet." She and Fabian go to prom together after he finally asks her without being interrupted. She once kissed Fabian on the cheek when they solved the riddle, and in the series one finale she claims she loves him after he switches the elixir, and they finally kiss after being crowned prom king and queen. They are dating in series two but find the couple thing difficult. They break up early on in the series due to preferring being best friends,but they both regret the break up. Nina gets cursed by Senkhara, who's punishment is to punish, resulting in Nina accidentally giving Fabian severe memory loss, and then Fabian gets taken down to the cellar, where Nina almost failed the song of Hathor when Fabian didn't blow his horn. Fabian tells her he wants to get back together when the curse is lifted but she falls asleep. They both dream about kissing at the masked ball. At the real masked ball, Fabian kisses Joy, believing her to be Nina. Nina sees, and thinks Fabian has fallen for Joy. She runs off, crying. They seem to have returned to being best friends, but still have feelings for each other. Fabian does his best to protect Nina, and was devastated when his instructions at Senet caused Nina to disappear. At the end of the series two finale, they share a dance with the song "Perfect Day," the same song they danced to at prom when they had their first kiss. They get back together and share another kiss. In Season 3, Nina asks Fabian in a letter to move on, since she isn't coming back to the house. (See Fabina) 'Patricia Williamson' (2011-present; Former Rival, Ex-Roommate, Best Friend) Nina's diary: ''"Patricia is possibly the meanest person I have ever met."'' Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, even pouring water all over Nina, but it was only because she thought she had replaced her best friend, Joy as her roommate on purpose. She bullied her because of this. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she has towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Patricia apologizes to Nina in an attempt to trick her into giving up her locket to a private investigator, or so she thinks. Patricia, after seeing her source Rufus being kidnapped with Nina, comes to accept that Nina's innocent. When Patricia gets Rufus back, Nina's the person she phones. During Joy's disappearance, they acted like best friends. Their friendship even got to the point that Patricia consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. In series two, due to Joy's return, they have grown apart again, but Patricia still tells Joy it was wrong to kiss Fabian when Nina obviously still likes him, showing she may still think of Nina as one of her closest friends. (See Patrina) 'Mick Campbell' (2011-Season 3; Friend) Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him and comforts Amber after their break up. She waved goodbye to him when he left for a couple days for a sports scholarship. The two are barely ever seen together or talking to each other. Mick tackles Fabian after hearing Fabian's going out with Nina, but its not true. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks about the new girl when Nina first joins the house and teases him after starting to suspect Fabian may have a crush on her. Nina and Fabian tried to double date with Mick and Mara, but couldn't several times. (See Mina) 'Amber Millington' (2011-present; Roommate, Best Friend) Nina: ''"If anything happened to Amber, I'd never forgive myself."'' Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber fights with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues. Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius and is also smarter than they give her credit for. Nina helps Amber with her problems with Mick and comforts her when they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her, not allowing him past to see Nina and told him he had hurt Nina; she was obviously furious because of it. Amber has proven to be a great friend to Nina later on and would do anything for her. She is shown to miss Nina after she doesn't come back in Season 3. (See Namber) 'Jerome Clarke' (2011-present; Friend) Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever since Alfie joined Sibuna. In the finale, they seemed to be much closer since Jerome was seen to protect and help Nina a few times from Rufus, asking her to do the same in return. Jerome asks Sibuna for ideas and seems relieved when Nina's the only one to come up with something. She decides to accept him into their Sibuna meeting and Jerome's happy. Jerome steals Fabian's poem for Nina, making things worse between them. However, the two were led on different paths although the stories led up and they came together to finish the second mystery. (See Jerina) 'Mara Jaffray' (2011-present; Friend) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina. She suggested that they give her a warm welcome. The two girls never really hang out. Nina even offered to talk to Mara when Mara needed to talk to Patricia but couldn't find her. When Amber thinks Fabian likes her, Mara tells her Fabian likes Nina and everyone knows it. Mara and Mick want to double date with Nina and Fabian, but Nina and Fabian can't, because her grandmother was in town and they were also preoccupied with Sibuna. (See Nara) 'Alfie Lewis' (2011-present; Close Friend) Nina: ''"You're such a big kid."'' She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. But things didnt go well when she accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina once stated that she knew she couldn't trust him. Nina goes into the cellar to try and save Alfie, and is the only one brave enough to open the cupboard to find him. They developed a friendship after he joined Sibuna. Alfie and Amber double dated with Nina and Fabian, leading to Nina and Fabian's break up. When Amber accuses Alfie of ruining their relationship, Nina insists it wasn't his fault, defending him. Nina also looked after him when Alfie was turned into a 9-year-old boy due to Senkhara's curse. (See Nalfie) 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' (2011; Friend, Affiliate, Ally) Nina: ''"She was our only hope!"'' Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. When Sarah was younger she looked like Nina. Sarah thinks that Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to, and Sarah revealed her true name to Nina. Nina has a dream of Sarah's spirit telling Nina to continue with the quest without her and Nina wakes up, knowing Sarah's dead. She attends her funeral. Sarah leaves Nina a box of her possessions to help her. Nina cried when Sarah died. Throughout Season 2, Nina has been shown to call for Sarah when she needs help. (See Narah) 'Joy Mercer' (2011-present; Former Frenemies, Friends) Nina and Joy aren't very good friends, mainly because of Nina's relationship with Fabian and Joy's crush on him. Joy was jealous of Nina when she sees Nina and Fabian together in season two and immediately tried to step in on her relationship with Fabian. In the Season One finale, Joy jokingly told Patricia that Nina had better watch out but she actually meant it. Joy was happy after Nina and Fabian broke up, and asked Fabian to a movie date but Fabian rejected her offer because he still loves Nina. When Nina saw Fabian kissing Joy, thinking it was her, she ran off, upset and told Amber. Later, Joy told Nina that she had no intentions of stealing Fabian and trying to make it Jabian unless there was no Fabina anymore although Joy took Nina's mask and because they were wearing the same dress, fooled Fabian into kissing her. Nina tells her there isn't, but obviously still loves him. Joy wrote a cruel article on Nina on the school website, bashing her, and claiming how she should get her scholarship revoked. They seem to be on good terms, now that Joy is no longer pursuing Fabian and she helped with the final tasks, even declaring them as "just friends" when they finish the Senet Task. Joy hugged Nina when her and Fabian got back together. Nina also seemed distressed when Joy appeared to die, even though she was okay. Now nina and joy are good friends. (See Jina) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; Osirian/Protector, Friend) Eddie is the new American bad boy in series two. Nina flirts with him when he first arrives and is nice to him to begin with, possibly because few people were nice to her when she began at the house. Eddie smiled when he recognized her American accent and told her it was the best thing he had heard since arriving. They don't interact much, but their flirting to start with made Fabian jealous, as he and Nina had recently broken up. Eddie is Nina's Osirion, so he seems to be protective of her. He runs out of the room, claiming he needs to help her, paving the way for a close bond between them. They had contact in the summer between Season 2 and 3. Eddie and Nina have to be kept apart in Season 3, which is why Nina isn't coming back. (See Neddie) 'Gran' (1995-present; Grandmother) Nina: ''"Me and my Gran are really close."'' Nina's grandmother, known to her as Gran, raised her after the deaths of her parents. They are very close, and because of this Nina is very good with old people, like Sarah. Nina cried on the phone to Gran when she was still new and bullied by Patricia. Gran stayed with Nina at the start of season two before moving to London to be closer to her. Gran helped Fabian with his relationship with Nina. Nina was very upset when Gran was the timepiece and was glad when everything went back to normal. Her Gran gets ill again in Season 3 and Nina stays home to take care of her. KT Rush KT and Nina have never met but they do know about each other yet. Trivia *She is from Cleveland, Ohio. *She was the only international American student until Eddie arrives. *She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the others being Fabian and Amber. *Nina's birthday is July 7th, the same day as Joy's. She is twelve hours older than Joy. *She and Joy have both shown interest in Fabian. *She is one of the three girls Fabian has been rumoured to have romantic interest in, the others being Joy and Patricia. *Nina's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis was Nienke Martens. *Her German counterpart was Nina Martens. *She and Harry Potter share similarities, such as both believing their parents were killed due to a car crash, both attend British boarding schools and have special objects (Harry: wand; Nina: locket). Both also wander in the night, and are both Chosen Ones and have great friends who help them cope with mysteries and issues. *She is from a royal Egyptian bloodline since Jerome mentioned the Chosen One is from a specific bloodline. (Possibly related to King Tut since in HHA Amneris was Married to Tutankhamen.) *Her locket has no power in other hands but it seems to have an eerie magic ability to open secret places around the house that aid in the search, though only when she (or the Osirion) uses it. *She has been roommates with two people, Patricia and Amber. *She is left-handed. *Her life (along with the lives of Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, and her grandmother) is bound to the Mask of Anubis. In order to find it and de-curse themselves, they had to finish seven deadly tasks. *She's fluent in French. This helps her out when Mrs. Daphne Andrews was about to give her and Fabian detention, but Nina spoke French and impressed her to get out of detention. *Since she is the Chosen One, she has the power of Medium-ship, which is to talk to ghostly entities: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, Senkhara, Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, and Victor Rodenmaar Sr. *She is called the 'Paragon'. *Meridian was mentioned to be an old family name in her family. *Because Sarah was also a Paragon, that could mean she is related to her in some way. Also, Sarah was also a Chosen One, with Rufus as her Osirian. *She did not appear in Season 3 as Nathalia Ramos wanted to focus on college studies. *She and Fabian Rutter dated on and off during Season 1 & Season 2. *Her Astrological Sign is Cancer (The Crab, like Joy's) *Character Profile Clip *It's unlikely for Nina to meet KT. Though it's possible Fabian and Eddie emailed her about KT. *If there is a Season 4, she might return, since Eddie lost his Osirian powers in The Touchstone of Ra. * It is unknown if Nina will have a new Osirian, since Eddie lost his powers in The Touchstone of Ra. Martin, Nina Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Females Category:Members of Sibuna Category:House of Anubis